Swamp Girl
Hello, fellow Titans. My name is Eleanor May Grayson, but my friends call me by my superhero alias: Swamp Girl. I am the personification of Ellie the Demon and the main character of her upcoming fanfiction: Nemo My Name Forevermore. Summary I'm one of the founding members of the Titans, like my mother before me. My mother was a member of the Justice League, under the name AquaWoman. She was very close friends with Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern. You could say my mother had feelings for Batman, but Batman couldn't return them due to his enemies. I happen to be half-Atlantean, and a princess of the Seven Seas. My mother is the twin sister of King Orin, or you guys would know him better as Arthur Curry or Aquaman. So royalty runs in my blood, but I don't wish to be treated like royalty. I just want to live a normal life with my mother and be a normal child. So much for that wish, huh? History How Was I Born? I was born in Dublin, Ireland 12 - 13 years ago, during a Sunday in the Summer. My mother, Lorraine, or AquaWoman, was a hero, alongside The Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and The Flash, when they were building the Justice League. She was developing feelings for him, but he didn't return them. Why? Because he couldn't afford to have weaknesses, which is understandable when it comes to fighting the most awful people in your city. Like the Joker... *Shudders* A few years later, my mother participated in a charity event, as the star entertainment. There, she met a man named Bruce Wayne. Of course, she didn't know he was the Dark Knight himself at the time, and fell for his Billionaire Playboy façade and one thing lead to another. 9 months later, I was born and I was feared. My Life Before the Titans My mother and I moved to Gotham City when I was 3 years old. It wasn't easy growing up looking like the way I do, but the citizens of Gotham were able to see past my appearance and treated me like a normal child. But, my life took a turn for the worst. My 5th birthday, my mother and I went out to see a movie. Then we took an alley shortcut back home, but we were cut off by a certain small man, with a couple of larger bodyguards, and he offered my mother to sell me to him. Mother refused. The man wasn't happy with her choice and shot her without a sense of resentment. He left me to live, to wallow in my despair. With her last breath, my mother gave me her secret weapon; The violet scarab that gave her the powers she needed to help save the world in the first place. And she told me to find a man whose smile hides a serious darkness. My mother passed and the scarab fused into my DNA, leaving me a scarab-like mark on my back. The next thing I remember was sitting in a room with two men. They asked me questions about what happened that evening. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. That was the night I went completely mute. One of the officers understood why I couldn't speak. The other, however, suspected my mute-ism as a sign of my autism and insanity. So, 5 years old, without a home to go to, no-one to look after me, I was admitted into an orphanage. Even there I was treated poorly. Seen as a demon because of my appearance. Then The Boy Wonder saved my life. A year ago, Joker was conducting another one of his schemes and he thought it would be funny to attack the Gotham Orphanage. I tried to be a hero, but I had no training. Batman and Robin were able to stop him, however as a last resort, Joker pointed a gun at me. 'One more step and I'll paint the walls with this freak's brains, Batman.' He said. I kept thinking he should have pulled the trigger and let me join my mother in the Spiritual Plane. But Robin saved me, because Joker made an error in warning Batman, not him. Joker returned to his cell in Arkham. Robin was last to leave. I wanted to make it up to him somehow. If it wasn't for that Boy Wonder, I would've grown up to believe that the whole world never care about something like me. Founding the Teen Titans It was quiet at Arkham, the night a girl from the planet, Tamaran came to Jump City and the amphibian-lizard aliens attacked. I sensed this was a good time to owe Robin back for what he did for me. I escaped Arkham Asylum and made my way to Jump City. It was actually easy to stow away, to catch a ride. But I harmed no-one in the process. Once there, I hid in the alleys to watch Robin fight the girl. He didn't defeat her alone, a young shape-shifter and a cybernetic athlete helped him tire her out. However, Robin didn't see it, so I stopped him from making a huge mistake. With a little help from an Azarathian friend along the way, Robin came to understand that I was trying to tell him that the Tamaranean girl was looking for help, not fight. Long story short, Robin, the shape-shifter, the cyborg, the Azarathian and I helped the Tamaranean defeat her enemies, the Gordanians, and allowed her to stay on Earth, to learn our customs and earned our friendship. Robin insisted that I stick around, make amends for my crimes with the Joker and earn a name for myself. That was the day my state of silence was broken once again, by an act of kindness. My broken words were 'Thank you, Robin.' Physical Appearance My appearance? You wanna know what I look like? Ummm… Okay, I guess. Just don't freak out, or scream and run. I'm 12 - 13 years old, about the same height at Robin. Humanoid in form. I'm quite skinny and light for my size, which makes it easy to leap across skyscrapers. Bruises around my black eyes with white pupils, due to 12 - 13 years of trouble sleeping or staying awake all night and fangs. My body is covered in a thick layer of soft, dark green fur with black stripes. Five fingered, webbed hands with slightly sharp nails. And regular five-toed webbed feet. I wear a charcoal grey, hooded, turtleneck swimsuit with purple accents, matching shorts and fingerless gloves. Black belts with golden buckles. I don't wear shoes. Emoticlones Like Raven, I have created different embodiments for aspects of my personality that live inside my mind. They are called Sadness, Anger, Wisdom, Happiness, Passion, Bravery and Calm. Even one that embodies Isis. Each one has a distinctive personality trait and different accents in their swimsuits. *'Sadness' is the embodiment of my timid and unhappy thoughts. She's the part of my personality that made me go mute in the first place. Thinking that the world just hates me and wishes I was dead. Her domain is a large maze that only she knows the way out. The accents in her swimsuit are blue instead of violet. *'Anger' is the embodiment of my most violent thoughts and hatred against those who have wronged me. Unlike Raven, I am fully capable of keeping her under control, unless I'm really angry. Then she takes over, which isn't very often. Her accents are scarlet, white fur and literal four glowing red eyes. I am not sure why... *'Wisdom' is the embodiment of my knowledge. She's the part of my personality that makes me love reading books and an all-round nerd. But I'm not ashamed. Sometimes you gotta know things. Hehehe. Her accents are light blue. *'Happiness' is the embodiment of my happy memories as well as my sense of humor. Being an embodiment of happiness, her accents are raspberry pink. *'Passion' is the embodiment of my interests and likes. Such as enjoying stargazing. Alongside her personality is quite affectionate, but she knows how to keep it under control. Her accents are lavender. *'Bravery' is... Well... The embodiment of my bravery. She's a fearless tomboy that loves to take things to the extreme. The tomboy thing is visible in my personality, but Sadness keeps me from doing anything too dangerous. Her accents are a strong green. Just like the Green Lanterns. *'Calm': is the embodiment of the personalities merged together in perfect balance. A state where I can reach my full potential and defeat anything without a moment's hesitation. Like Raven, Calm is all white. Fur, uniform, even my eyes. *'Isis' is that Scarab fused in my DNA. Since she's a part of me, I created an avatar that she can embody and wander in my mind. Since my mother can trust her, I trust her. Isis' accents are indigo and bares a scarab design on her chest. Powers, Abilities and Skills *'Atlantean Physiology:' Being half-Atlantean does have its perks when it comes to survival. I can breathe underwater, survive in the crushing pressures of water. Like the Twilight Zone and deeper. I'm even capable of swimming faster than the average human. However being half-Atlantean has its problems as well. I can't use Atlantean magic and I'm unable to telepathically communicate with sea life. Sharks? Nothing. Dolphins? Nope. Whales? Nuh-uh. *'Reach Scarab DNA:' I'm not sure how to explain it, or how it happened, but for as far as I can remember, I've been sharing my body with a strange scarab fused with me. It turns out that it's a sentient, interstellar scout drone from a species called The Reach. I call it Isis, and it allows me to use its powers of energy manipulation, as long as we are on the same page, which is all the time. *'Martial Arts:' Basically speaks for itself. I don't use my powers very often, but I'm very good with martial arts, that I'm nearly rivaled to Batman. *'Parkour:' Along with being good at martial arts, I'm very good at using the rooftop terrain to my advantage. You've seen a game called 'Mirror's Edge', right? Well, I'm nearly as skilled as Faith. *'Empathy:' *'Master Hacker:' *'Teleportation:' *'Shadow Matter:' *'Master Detective:' *'Intimidation:' *'Astral Manipulation:' Paraphernalia Weapons Equipment Relationships Robin (Richard 'Dick' Grayson) Starfire (Koriand'r) Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) Cyborg (Victor Stone) Raven (Raven Roth) Terra (Tara Markov) Trivia * Author's notes * * * *